


Thranduil/reader

by ByTheBeardOfGloin



Series: Reader Inserts (The Hobbit) [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheBeardOfGloin/pseuds/ByTheBeardOfGloin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dont know about you but I'd let Thranduil get hot and handsy with me any day... (Smut with bit of plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil/reader

You were scared and run down. No, you were far too exhausted to be truly scared. You felt more or less imprisoned in this elvish palace, although you were technically a prisoner indeed, but your “call was too lavish” for you to consider yourself a true prisoner. How long would you wait here? Scrubbed sore and cleaner than thought possible, you lay on the bed provided for you desperate for sleep. Your eyes grew heavier and filled your mind with darkness as you slipped away to sleep.

You next awoke hearing quiet mutterings outside your door. Guards, probably. Surely no time had past between the quiet mutters and the sudden swinging open of the door to your room. A tall, slender man entered your room, dressed in dark blue robes.

“The king will see you at once” he eyed you up and down ” after you’ve been dressed of course..”

He seemed unimpressed by you, though you could not blame him. Almost as soon as he left, another body appeared, this time a woman, similarly dressed. She carried with her light green robes, assuming for you. She barely spoke while she dressed you. You felt uncomfortable being stripped down and then dressed back up like a doll by a stranger. After dressing you she immediately sat you down and began brushing and adding braids to your hair. What was going on? Were you a guest or a prisoner? Why did you have to play makeover with these elvish captors anyways?

The woman hurried you out the door, and the previous man had returned, waiting to escort you off to where ever it was you were “ordered” to be. Down several hallways and a few steps every now and again, you finally arrived to a large room, elaborately decorated. The main attraction: a large, beautiful throne made of … At the head of the room. Several feet away there was a long table, decorated with plates among plates of delis ions steaming food.

“Sit.” a strong voice from the opposite end of the table caught your attention “please” .

You did as you were told. The body belonging to the commanding voice belonged to another tall, slender elf. This one however was much more beautiful than any of the other faces you’ve seen so far in passing. He had angled features, with strong dark brows and long golden hair. His eyes were piercing, even from far away tYou could feel their gaze on you like a cold wind.

“please, help yourself” he gestured politely at the mounds of food in front of you. “wine, perhaps?”

Before oh could think to respond a hand came out of nowhere pouring a goblet of a dark wine, and filling your plate. You looked back across to the man across you. He ate politely and quietly. Every movement he mad was graceful, from the snap of his fingers to the way he cut the meat on his plate. You were starving and made no hesitation to start eating once your plate had been filled. You felt touch and jagged on your own movements compared to the man,. You tried to be as polite and dainty as your hunger could allow. You sipped the goblet in a large gulp at first, then slowed into small sips. It was strong, but so sweet and light.

“Of course you’re wondering who I am, correct?” he began

You only nodded

“I am the king this land; the king of Mirkwood. I am Thranduil.” his words echoed throughout the hall. “I should have you know that if my men hadnt have taken you back after slaughtering a pack of orcs, you would have died at the hands of those creatures. You owe me your life.”

Your lips parted but no words slipped out. You were surprised but still not ready to give out your trust so freely, be it captoAndorra savours. Thranduil let a smug grin form on his face. Thinking became more of a task, you had to focus on him with a bit more effort. What was this? The wine going to your head already?

“I.. Um thank you. I.. I-” you began finally

“You do not have to speak, I’m sure you’re still very tired.”

“No, I..I slept plenty already”

He raised a brow “oh, is that right?”

You nodded again. At first that smug, proud smile disappeared but moments in silence later, a new and darker one appeared. Your eyes met for what felt like the longest few seconds. It made you shiver.

“Well I’m sure you stil need plenty more, after what you’ve been through. I believe I know a sure way to guaruntee an easy slumber for you” he stood up swiftly without a noise. “you will follow me”.

He began walking the rest of the length of the room. You were hesitant at first, but still rose to your feet as well. He paused for a moment, barely turning his head back. A hand urged you on the shoulder to continue after Thranduil. You followed and thranduil resumedPhil’s pace. The man that had escorted you to supper was behind you again, the hand that encouraged You to follow. Again you were making your way behind the Elvin King, through long and twisting hallways and up a set of stairs. You entered a room immediate as soon as you were inside, the doors behind you closed. You spun around in surprise to see the large doors sealed with the third part of the company gone.

You looked back around and Thranduil stood only inches away. His arms folded behind his back, smile gone once more, he looked down at you, as though interested.

“This evening I remind you that your life is mine. You’re mine now. Do you understand?”

Your head was heavy but you were determined to come off as unaffected as possible. “I am..I mean I uh… You-“

He held your chin lightly in his hand to direct your face up towards his. He repeated more sternly “do you understand?”

“Yes”

“Yes what?”

“Uh.. Yes sir..”you weren’t sure if this was the appropriate answer he was looking for but he seemed satisfied.

His eyes flickered up and down your body stopping at your lips for several moments before looking bainto to your eyes. He turned you around pressing himself against you tightly. His lips were pressed against the shell of your ear, lightly tracing down your neck. You sighed and could feel his fingers working effortlessly to pull the robes and dressings away and to the floor. His hands were surprisingly warm against your skin, painted in goosebumps. His hands moved up to squeeze your breasts and his lips returned to your now exposed shoulder and up your neck. You turned yourself under his grip to face him, hands on his chest. You’re not entirely sure why you made no effort to stop or question him, but you could not deny you liked it. You liked the fiery feeling his lips left on your skin. You liked the hot breath he left between his kisses. His eyes darted back and forth between yours before kissing you on the mouth, his arms wrapped around you, squeezing you against him.

“The bed.” he ordered, looking over you.

You looked back to where he was looking. A marvelous, large bed detailed with gold waited for you. You made your way over and sat. He approached the foot of the bed and pulled his own robes off now. For being a thin man, he was still very fit: a broad chest, and sculpted arms and more. He climbed over you, forcing you on your back without a touch. His lips pressed against your chest, moving around your neck and jaw and cheeks. You held his face gently between your hands, eager for him to feed you more of his own lips. He locked his eyes on you, an intense and strong gaze. A hand moved down your stomach slowly and lightly like feathers. They rested between your legs, making you shudder. He grinned quickly before focusing on your face and reactions again. He slid one finger inside you, slowlyreleasing a sigh from his lips.

“Oh, my darling… You are already so wet for me.”

A second finger eased into you and you let out a soft moan. He bang to work his hand at a steady pace. You purred under his touch. You pulled hisMIPS to yours and kissed hI’m with a bit of fierceness which took him by surprise at first, but then acted as an invitation. He pushed your legs farther apart, allowing himself to nest himself against you tighter. You felt the head of his length press against you before bluntly pushing himself inside. He began thrusting, at a quickening speed and force. He was in no mood to be gentle anymore. He was hungry for you. Your body. You felt a heat rising in you, building up and filling you with ectstacy. You begin pawing at his skin, desperate to bring him closer to you. Youre brought to the edge and cry out in pleasure as he continues to pound into you, only moments before he climaxes as well and releases a low groan. He kisses you again, with a long deep kiss before rolling over, managing to pull you into his embrace.

“My darling, my sweet blossom. You’re all mine”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it got really poopy during the end. It’s late, I just wanted this finished and to finish watching the bbc okay. Also, I feel that there’s not enough thranduil/lee pace appreciation out there haha. Oh and one more thing: wrote this on my iPad and it is changing half of my words oops


End file.
